


the way

by horsetrackhiggs



Series: suavarro oneshots [6]
Category: Cobra Starship
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horsetrackhiggs/pseuds/horsetrackhiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>msbadatnamingthings asked:<br/>suavarro date at a carnival maybe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way

alex suarez found out some things that he liked today.

alex liked the way his sticky fingers would press aganist his own knuckles. the way his lips tatsted sweet when they shared a kiss. the way he didn’t mind the other screaming in his ear when they were on a ride. the way he had to carry him out of the horror house. the way his face had been hidden in his neck as he did. the way damp eyelashes still fluttered aganist his skin even when they were out. 

alex like the way he pressed a loud kiss aganist his cheek when he won him some stupid prize at one of the games. the way he corrected anyone who called them ‘friends’. the way he was so proud of the fact that they were more than that. the way that when the other wore his jacket he had to push the sleeves past his elbows. the way the wind would fuck up his hair and yet h would still manage to look perfect.

alex even liked the way he fell alseep on the sky lift. the way he was snuggled into him. the way his head fell on his own shoulder. the way he ruined alex’s plan to kiss him. the plan to confess his love for him. 

alex suarez liked a lot of things about nate novarro. and everyday, things were added to that list.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!
> 
> send me prompts: twinktrohman @tumblr


End file.
